


Planned Marriage

by RinRin



Category: Naruto
Genre: But Not Drunk Sex, Founding of Konoha, Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plots and Plans, Pre-Konoha Village, Woke Up Married AU, drunk marriage, let me be clear on that, secret friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin/pseuds/RinRin
Summary: Madara goes out drinking.  He wasn't expecting to wake up like he did.Or anything that came after that.





	1. Just Call It Vegas

Madara wakes up with a pounding head and a mouth that feels like something died in it. He groans and burries his head even more in the hair of his companion.

His companion? Who- Izuna was a brat and wouldn’t let him cuddle even when they were drunk. And wasn’t he still on mission?

Slowly, wincing at the light, he raised his head, and froze.

Pale skin, white hair, red marks on both cheeks and chin, and garnet eyes blinking awake.

“ ’s too early,” Tobirama mumbled, “not gonna kill me, righ’? Sleeeep.”

And he pulled Madara back down and closed his eyes. The younger man’s breathing evened out, but Madara was wide awake.

Carefully he looked around, trying to peace together last night. Many bottles were scattered around the room, and…

And that was a signed Marriage Vow Scroll.

Oh no.

He wasn’t sure who would kill him first - his father or Hashirama. But for better or worse, he was now married to Tobirama. Who was nuzzling his neck in the  _most_  adorable way.

———————————————————————————–

Izuna whistled as he strolled away from the temple, his money purse lighter.

Honestly, he was going to have to quit teasing Tobirama about all those romance novels he read if this plan of theirs actually worked.

Though maybe in a year or five he’d start to tease Madara about not being able to hide a friendship like he and Tobirama had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me be clear - nothing happened on the 'wedding night'


	2. Drinking You Under The Table

A year later and there was peace between the two Clans - not to say that they  _liked_  each other or that it was  _easy_ , but no one wanted to force one of their own to fight family. And so they began to reach out to other Clans.

The Uchiha were near enough to allies to the Ino-Shika-Cho Clans, and Butsuma had an in with the Mitarashi, Maito, and Hatake Clans, so negotiations with those Clans were already underway. It was the Hyuuga and Inuzuka out of the larger Clans that were proving to be an issue.

At least the  _Inuzuka_  were willing to meet.

“We’ll only negotiate with one person, and they have to be an equal representative of both,” the Inuzuka Head declared, a sharp grin on her face.

“What does that even mean?” Hikaku mumbled under his breath.

“And,” the woman continued, her voice vicious, “we’ll first have a drinking contest. To make  _friends_.”

Madara carefully did not stiffen. They meant to isolate his  _husband_ and ply him with alcohol - because they had heard of how they had married.

He  _really_  wanted to throw a katon at them.

Tobirama stepped forward.

“Very well. I am the son of the Senju Clan Head, and the Son-in-law of the Uchiha Clan Head,” his voice turned sickenly sweet with mocking, “Would that be sufficient?”

The Inuzuka barred her teeth in a mockery of a smile.

Madara grabbed his husband’s arm.

“You don’t have to, they’re just trying to fuck us over,” he said lowly.

Tobirama blinked at him, as if trying to process information that didn’t quite fit with what he knew. And then a quick flicker of a smile.

Tobirama pressed his lips to Madara’s check and whispered in his ear, barely breathing the words, and then he was gone, into the house to drink and negotiate.

“Madara? What did he say?” Tajima asked, frowning at the house. Normally he would trust that his son-in-law would be able to negotiate the best deal for them, but….

But the last time Tobirama had gone drinking he had ended up with a husband.

“Madara?” Butsuma asked when he didn’t answer.

Madara was still staring at the house, shock on his face. Then he turned to Izuna, disbelief melting away the shock.

“Ah, so the cat’s out of the bag then?” the younger Uchiha asked mildly.

————————————————————————

“Don’t worry, Izuna’s the only one here who’s seen me drunk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, now Madara knows that his marriage _was_ planned.


End file.
